The following projects have been supported by Mouse Metabolism Core Laboratory in FY 2015 1. DK031131 Role of muscarinic acetylcholine receptors in glucose and energy homeostasis Principal Investigator: Jurgen Wess (LBC, NIDDK) 2. DK043313 Role of the Gnas Gene in Metabolic Regulation Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 3. DK043315 Role of Gs-alpha in central regulation of energy and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 4. DK043316 Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of adipose tissue growth and function Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 5. DK025102 Erythropoietin receptor and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Constance T Noguchi (MCB, NIDDK) 6. DK075004 Identification of novel molecules and pathways that modulate adipogenesis Principal Investigator: Elisabetta Mueller (GDDB, NIDDK) 7. DK031117-27 Development Of Drugs Acting At Adenosine Receptors Principal Investigator: Kenneth A Jacobson (MR, NIDDK) 8. DK060101 Targeted disruption the enzymes of O-GlcNAc cycling: animal models of disease Principal Investigator: John A Hanover (LCMB, NIDDK) 9. DK075057 DEOB Physiology and Pharmacology of BRS-3 (Bombesin Receptor Subtype-3) Principal Investigator: Marc L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 10. DK075063 DEOB What can body temperature tell us about energy homeostasis? Principal Investigator: Mark L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 11. DK075064 DEOB Role of brown adipose tissue (BAT) in energy balance Principal Investigator: Mark L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 12. DK061000 LGP Genetic Approaches to Understanding Organ Development and Function Principal Investigator: Lothar Hennighausen (LGP, NIDDK) 13. DK056018-06 Sphingolipid Biology and Regulation of Metabolism Principal Investigator: Richard L Proia (GDDB, NIDDK) 14. DK056014 Mouse Models of Novel Sphingolipid Biology and Disease Principal Investigator: Richard L Proia (GDDB, NIDDK) 15. DK075035 Genes associated with endocrine tumorigenesis Principal Investigator: Sunita K Agarwal (MDB, NIDDK) 16. DK055106 Transforming growth factor - beta superfamily signaling in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DEOB, NIDDK) 17. DK047052 Clinical utility of leptin therapy in syndromic forms of insulin resistance. Principal Investigator: Rebecca J Brown, Phillip Gorden (DEOB, NIDDK) 18. DK075096-02 Does the Drd2 receptor play a causal role in obesity? Principal Investigator: Alexxai V. Kravitz (DEOB, NIDDK) 19. HL006004-07 Olfactomedin 4 is a key regulator of colon cancer progression Principal Investigator: Griffin P Rodgers (MCHB, NHLBI) 20. BC005708 Xenobiotic receptors Principal Investigator: Frank J Gonzalez (LM, NCI) 21. HD000641 Physiology, psychology, and genetics of obesity Principal Investigator: Jack Adam Yanovski (UGO, NICHD) 22. HD000642 Molecular Genetics of Adrenocortical Tumors And Related Disorders Principal Investigator: Constantine A Stratakis (PDEG, NICHD)